Shugo Chara Pure
by Neikochii
Summary: Amu e Ikuto tienen una hija llamada Ushio pero unos ladrones la secuestran y la intercambian por otra ¿Que pasará?  Aviso: ESte fic no es mío.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este fic no es mío es de AmutoLoveLii pero los capítulos los subo yo:**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Amu: 15 años**

**Ikuto: 18 años**

**Rima es hermana de Amu**

**Yukito es un hermano de Amu**

siCAPITULO 1 : CITA EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL.

Esa noche cuando Amu ya estaba lista para dormir,vio la cama destendida y a Ikuto durmiendo en í que no tuvo de otra mas que dormir con el,aunque la idea de dormir con el no le molestaba para nada.

Al día siguiente,se despertaron juntos,pues la luz del sol entraba por su balcó no se sentía nerviosa,pues no era la primera vez que dormian juntos.

En ese momento empezo a llamarlo pero no se despertaba a si que decidio bañ regreso el seguia ahí charas lo llamaron pero vieron que no se despertaba.

Cuando Ikuto se desperto Amu le llevo algo de comer y comenzaron a hablar.

Ikuto : Amu¿quieres salir hoy?

Amu : ¿Q-Que,l-lo dices enserio?

Ikuto : Claro.

Amu : me encantaría salir contigo Ikuto,acepto antes bañate.

Ikuto : No quiero.

Ikuto no se quería bañar y se lo dijo a Amu,pero esta sin escucharlo lo llevo directo al baño.

Ikuto : Es muy pequeño.

Amu : ¿Que?Es de tamaño normal.

Ikuto : Lo se,pero es muy pequeño para dos personas.

Amu : ¡CALLATE Y ENTRA DE UNA VEZ!

Ikuto : Esta bien,mientras yo me baño tu ve y traeme la cierto.

Amu : ¿Eeee?

Ikuto : Cambiate rapido.

Amu : Ok,tu tambien date prisa.

Cuando Amu termino de cambiarse Ikuto ya la estaba esperando afuera de la casa y las hijas de las vecinas junto con sus madres y padres se preguntaban que hacia un chico tan guapo en casa de la hija de la Ikuto ignoró los comentarios.

Amu : Ikuto,estoy lista.¿Como estoy?

Ikuto : Estas hermosa,vamos.

Amu : Si.

Ya habian llegado al centro comercial y montones de chicas se amontonaron delante de Ikuto apartandolo de una chica llamada Rue que era compañera de clase de el se le acerco y le pregunto.

Rue : Ikuto¿por que estas tan solo?

Ikuto : No estoy solo,vengo acompañado.

Rue : ¿Eh?Pero si a tu lado no hay nadie.

Ikuto : Eso es por que la habeís apartado de mi.

En ese momento Ikuto se acerco a Amu y la ayudo a levantarse.

Rue : ¡Que mona,es tu hermanita!

Ikuto : No es mi hermana,es mi novia.

Rue : ¿¡TU NOVIA,ESTA NIÑA!

Amu : No soy una niña,tengo 15 años.

Rue : ¿Y que?Sigues siendo una niña,Ikuto es muy mayor para ti el tiene 19 años y tu solo que para el solo eres un pasatiempo.

Ikuto : ¡Callaté,tu no sabes nada!Vamonos,Amu.

Amu : Si.

Estuvieron un rato caminando,sin dirigirse palabra,en ese momento Amu se encontró con Suzu,su amiga de la secundaria.

Suzu : Amu-chii,que bueno encontrarnos aquí.

Amu : Hola Suzu,¿como estas?

Suzu (mirando a Ikuto) : Veo que tienes compañia.

Amu : Si,el es Ikuto,mi novio.

Suzu : Ya Amu,han abierto un sala de juegos nueva cerca de aquí¿quieres ir?

Amu (emocianada) : Claro que si, vamos Ikuto.

Ikuto : Si.

Cuando llegaron Amu y Suzu se pusieron a bailar en un juego.

Ikuto se quedo a un lado viendo a su querida Amu mientras la chicas se le amontanaban,pero al ver que el las ignoraba se hicieron un poco al Amu se acerco a Ikuto despues de haberse despedido de Suzu las otras chicas la miraron con fuego en los ojos.

Amu : Ikuto,ya vamonos,estoy cansada.

Ikuto : Si,vamonos,estas chicas no me dejan en paz.

Amu miró a las chicas y les dirigio una mirada como diciendo "el es mio"y la chicas le dirigieron una mirada de odio al ver ellos se apartaban de ahí.Cuando llegaron a la casa Rima recibio a Amu con un gran abrazó de hermanas.

Rima : Onne-chan,regresaste.¿Vas a hacer la cena?

Amu : Si,ahora mismo.

Rima : Genial,la comida que onne-chan hace es la mejor.

Amu : Rima en cuantó termine de bañarme haré la cena.

Rima : Si,onne-chan

Amu entró agotada a su habitacion y busco su ropa y su se bañaba se quedó pensada en lo habia dicho la chica"_seguro que para el solo eres un pasatiempo"_esas palabras rondaban por su cabeza y le surgio la duda de si Ikuto de verdad la quería,llegó a su cuarto y se encontro a Ikuto en su cama.

Ikuto : Hola¿te pasa algo?

Amu : No nada.

Ikuto : A mi no me engañas,¿estas preocupada por lo que dijo Rue?

Amu (sorpendida) : ¿Como lo sabes?

Ikuto : Así que era te preocupes,yo te amo.

Amu : ¿De verdad?

Ikuto : Si,de verdad.

Amu : Me alegró.

**HOLA!**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**A mi me gustó mucho, pensando que el primer capítulo de mi fic **

**fue una caquita...**

**Dejen reviews por favor.**

**CHAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 : LA DESPEDIDA.

En ese momento ambos se besaron profundamente y se ese dia llegaban los padres de Amu,ambos se cambiaron rapidamente y Ikuto se fue por la ventana en cambio de personalidad con le aviso a su hermana que no debía decir que Ikuto se habia estado quedando en su casa mientras Yukito no estaba.

Midori : Hijas,ya llegamos.

Tsumugo : Mis gorriones,ya estamos en casa.

Amu y Rima : Papá,mamá.Bienvenidos.

Midori : ¿Os habeís portado bien mientas no estabamos?

Amu y Rima : Si,papá y mamá.

Midori : Me alegro.

Tsumugo (dramatico) : Amu,espero que no hayas metido algun chico a la casa.

Midori : Querido,Amu ya esta en esa edad.

Tsumugo (mas dramatico) : ¿¡QUE EDAD!NO LO PERMITIRE.

Amu : Tranquilo papá.

La madre de Amu fue a hacer las compras,pero antes se puso a hablar con sus vecinas.

Tsusuka : ¿Sabes que?Mientras no estabas,vimos a un chico muy guapo en casa de tu hija,parecia universitario.

Hina : Es verdad,siempre le estabamos viendo en la habitacion de tu hija mayor,Amu.

Kokone : Era un muchacho muy guapo,de unos 19 años.¿Seria el novio de tu hija?

Midori (preocupada) : ¿Estan seguras?Esto es serio.

Midori regreso a casa despues de hablar con sus amigas y hacer las compras.Y tenia pensado interrogar a Amu.

Midori (seria) : E estado hablando con mis amigas.

Amu (nerviosa,se imaginaba lo le que venia) : A-así,¿y-y-y q-que dijeron?

Midori : Dijeron que habias tenido a un chico metido en casa todo el tiempo que estuvimos fuera¿es cierto?

Amu (demasiado nerviosa) : B-bueno... es cierto.

Midori : ¿Y por que no nos lo dijiste?

Amu : Lo siento.

Midori (mas calmada) : Bueno,no importa,pero tenias que habernoslo contado.

Amu (avergonzada) : Si,lo siento.

Midori (emocionada) : Bueno¿quien era ese muchacho?¿Es tu novio?¿Es guapo?Dime,rapido.

Amu (sorprendida) : ¿M-mamá,a que viene esto?

Midori : Quiero saber con quien anda mi hija,venga cuentame.

Amu : Bueno,si es mi novio,se llama Ikuto Tsukiyomi y es muy guapo.

En ese momento Amu se embobo.Y su madre se le quedo mirando muy feliz.

Midori : Me alegro de que seas feliz,te lo mereces hija.

Amu : Gracias mamá.

Amu : Mamá,¿quieres conocerlo?

Midori (con estrellas en los ojos) : ¿De verdad?

Amu : Si,espera lo llamaré.

POR TELEFONO :

_Ikuto : ¿Diga?_

_Amu : Ikuto,soy yo Amu._

_Ikuto : Hola mi bombóm,¿ya me extrañas?_

_Amu (sonrojada) : Tonto,no es eso.¿Te gustaria conocer a mi familia?_

_Ikuto : Si,pero ahora estoy ocupado._

_Amu (curiosa) : ¿Que estas haciendo?_

_Ikuto : La maleta._

_Amu (sorprendida) : ¿Te vas?¿A donde?_

_Ikuto : Ya lo verás,te llevaras una sorpresa._

_Y en ese momento colgaron._

Midori (preocupada) : ¿Que pasa Amu?

Amu : Ikuto se va a mudar,no se a donde,pero dijo que me llevaría una sorpresa.

Midori : Seguro que lo veras pronto.

**HOLA!**

**Juas juas juas, ¿A donde irá ese neko pervertido? ¿Qué dirá Tsugumo de**

**esto? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**- LuNar19**

**- Amari-Butterfly.**

**-LuNar19: Yo también lo ceía pero AmutoLoveLii quiere dejar un poco de Amuto jejeje.**

**-Amari-Butterfly: No digas eso, tu fic me encanta.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 : MI QUERIDO VECINO.

Habían pasado cinco dias y Amu no sabia nada de hizo miles de preguntas.¿La habria dejado?¿Se habría ido con otra?Su madre ya se habia olvidado del muchacho,pues no se habia vuelt0 a tocar el y pensaba pero algo la distrajo.

Midori : ¡AMU! Baja,vamos a saludar al nuevo vecino.

Amu (sin ganas) : Ya voy,enseguida bajo.

Amu bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su madre,su padre y una tarta en la mano de su madre.

Midori : Bueno,vamos.

Llegaron a la casa del nuevo vecino y tocaron la puerta,Amu estaba distraida y no se dio cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta.

¿? : Hola¿necesitan algo?

Algo llamó la atencion de Amu.

Amu (pensando) : Esa voz.

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba,el chico que ella no habia visto en cinco dias,su unico amor.

Midori : Buenos dias,soy la vecina Midori Hinamori,ellos son mi marido y mi hija.

¿? : Un placer conocerlos,yo soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Midori : ¿Ikuto Tsukiyomi,de que me suena ese nombre?Bueno no importa.

Cuando Midori le iba a dar la tarta Amu se adelanto y abrazó a Ikuto llena de felicidad,y dejo a sus padres muy sorprendidos.

Amu (ente llantos y lagrimas) : ¡TONTO!¿¡POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!¿PORQUE?ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA,NO PUDISTE HABERME LLAMADO O ENVIARME UN MENSAJE AL MENOS.¿TANTO TE COSTABA?PENSE...PENSE QUE MA HABIAS DEJADO POR OTRA.

Ikuto (sorprendido) : Lo siento,debí llores yo jamas te dejaria por otra,sabes que te quiero,Amu.

Midori (sorprendida) : ¿Como ya se conocian?No me digas que tu eres...

Amu (mas calmada) : Si mamá el es el chico del que te hable,Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto : Mucho gusto señores,soy el novio de Amu.

Tsumugo (mas dramatico que nunca) : ¿¡QUEEEEE,SU NOVIO!¡NO PUEDE SER,MI PEQUEÑO GORRIÓN!

Midori se dirigio a la cocina de la casa de Ikuto y dejo allí la tarta.

Midori : Vamos cariño,dejemos solos a Amu y a su novio.

Tsumugo : ¡NOOOOOO,AMU-CHAN!

Se fueron y dejaron a Ikuto y a Amu solos.

Ikuto : Tu padre es muy dramatico.

Amu : Asi es el conmigo y con mi hermana.

Ikuto : Ya no haberte llamado antes.

Amu : No importa lo importante es que estamos aqui,juntos de nuevo.

Ikuto : Si,es cierto.

Amu : Que bueno que te mudaste al barrio,asi podrás verme todos los dias.

Ikuto : Si y tu a mi.

Amu : Oh,es muy tarde debo volver a mi casa.

Antes de irse Amu,se dieron un tierno y romantico beso como despedida,ahora nadie los separaria.

HOLA!

¿muy corto? Bueno por lo menos ya saben de Ikuto jejeje.

Aquí les dejo un mensaje de AmutoLoveLii. Lo puso en un

review, pero por si acaso:

Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi fic y aun subire muchos mas agradecimientos a todos lo fans de mi historia porque me animan a seguir y sobre todo a mi gran amiga Miry-chan porque gracias a que ella sube mi historia en fanfiction (porque yo no se como subirla)es que ustedes han podido conocer Shugo Chara a todos

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

**-LuNar19**

**-Amari-Butterfly**

**-Tskumine12**

**CHAO!**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 : VISITA DE NOVIO Y UN CUMPLEAÑOS ARRUINADADO.

A la mañana siguiente no habia clases y Amu se despertó mas contenta que nunca,pues ese dia era muy especial,era su cumpleaños y Ikuto vendría a ese momento sonó su movil y vio que era Tadase,su antiguo enamorado.

_Amu : Hola,Tadase._

_Tadase : Hola Amu-chan,como hoy es tu cumpleaños e llamado a los chicos para que se haga una fiesta en tu casa._

_Amu : ¿En serio?Que bueno,esperare encantada._

_Tadase : Y...tambien._

_Amu (extrañada) : ¿Y tambien?_

_Tadase : Me gustaria hablarte de algo._

_Amu : Esta bien._

_Tadase : A...adios,Amu-chan._

_Amu : Adios._

_Fin_

Midori : Amu-chan,tienes visita es Ikuto.

Amu : Enseguida bajo.

Amu bajo como un ansiosa por verlo en cuanto llegó a la entrada se lanzo sobre el abrazandolo y habia traido su violin para tocar para ella.

Midori : Bueno,segura de que quieren hablar¿porque no vas a la habitacion de Amu?

Amu y su padre : ¿¡EEEEEEEE!

Tsumugo : ¡Espera,Midori!

Midori : ¿Que pasa?son novios¿no?

En ese mometo Amu salio corriendo a ordenar su cuarto y cambiarse de Ikuto subia las escaleras esperando a que Amu habriera.

Amu (agitada) : ¡YA ESTA IKUTO,PUEDES PASAR!

Ikuto la miraba con cara de extrañado y con una gota en la nuca.

Amu y Ikuto se quedaron hablando muy cerca sobre el cumpleaños de le susurró a la oreja.

Ikuto : Este es mi regalo.

En ese momento,Ikuto dejo su violin en el piso,levanto a Amu y se la llevo a la cama,donde comenzo a besarla,pero fueron interrumpidos por los amigos de Amu que habian llegado para celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños,pero se quedaron atonitos observando la escena en la que se encontraba su amiga con ese chico extraño para ellos.

Todos : ¿Amu-chan,que estas haciendo?

En ese momento Tadase,el antiguo enamorado de Amu,se quedo observando la escena en la Amu se encontraba y sintio que una rabia recorria su cuerpo a Ikuto se le herizo la piel al ver a Tadase,ellos se conocian de antes.

Tadase : ¿Ikuto...Tsukiyomi?

Ikuto : Tadase.

Amu se quedo sorprendinda al ver que se conocian.

Amu : Ikuto¿conoces a Tadase?

Ikuto se palidecio al ver a Tadase,pero Tadase sintio rabia al verlo por que pensaba que Ikuto habia sido el causante de todos sus sufrimientos pero no era asi.

Tadase : Amu-chan,alejate de el.

Amu : ¿Que?¿Porque?

Tadase : Ikuto Tsukiyomi...es un gato negro que trae mala suerte.

Amu (sorprendida) : ¿Que?Un momento¿porque dices eso Tadase?

Tadase : Por que es la verdad.

Amu : Pero Tadase,Ikuto es mi novio.

Al oir esto Tadase salio corriendo de la casa de Amu,acompañado por sus cumpleaños de Amu se vio arruinado por ese incidente.

Amu : Ikuto...¿estas bien?

Ikuto : Si,me voy a casa,ya se hizo de noche.

Amu : Si,es mucho lo que dijo Tadase,es la primera vez que lo veo asi.

Ikuto : No,no por lo que paso hoy,he arruinado tu cumpleaños.

Amu : No importa,tu eres mas importante para mi.

Ikuto : Gracias,te quiero.

Al oír esto Amu sintio un gran alivio por dentro.

Amu : Yo tambien te quiero,no me dejes nunca.

Ikuto : Nunca lo haré.

Amu : Gracias.

Ese momento fue muy feliz para Amu y para Ikuto,un momento de felicidad sellado por un acompaño a Ikuto hasta el recibidor,mientras su madre estaba feliz y emocianada,su padre con celos y con ganas de matar a Ikuto y su hermana con diamantes en los ojos,todos miraban atentos la escena y Amu e Ikuto se despidieron con otro beso.

HOLA!

¿Arruinado? A mi un niñito tonto enfadado me daría igual

con tal de tener a Ikuto besándome jejeje. Bueno... en fin...

Agradecimientos especiales a

AnAkE. AmAi.

Y a todas las demás que manden reviews, es mejor ir rápido

que tardar jejeje

CHAO!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 : IKUTO SE VA.

Habia pasado una semana despues del cumpleaños de Amu y Ikuto habia aceptado una beca para ir a estudiar musica al extranjero,pero el solo pensar que se separaria de Amu le rompia el corazon,sin embargo era una oportunidad que no podia noche Ikuto se habia quedado a dormir en casa de Amu,pues tenia pensado decirle que se iria de viaje en unos se habia levantado antes que el y se habia vestido,ella le habia dejado ropa a Ikuto,para que se duchase y se pusiese ropa madre de Amu no sabia que Ikuto habia quedado en la habitacion de su hija,por eso al verlos juntos en la cama los mando a la cocina y les hizo un interrogatorio a los todo salio bien y antes de irse Ikuto,se decidio a decirle que se iba.

Ikuto : Amu...hay algo que quiero decirte.

Amu : ¿En serio y que es?

Ikuto : Veras yo...yo..yo me voy a estudiar al extranjero.

Amu se quedo paralizada,¿por que no se lo habia contado antes?

Amu : ¿Por...que...n-no me lo habias...dicho antes?

Ikuto : Amu por favor entiende,es una oportunidad para mi.

Amu : ¿¡Y QUE PASA CONMIGO,ME PIENSAS DEJAR?

Ikuto : No,yo te quiero,pero porfavor entiende,tambien es duro para mi.

Amu : Si lo fuera,no me dejarias.

Ikuto : Amu...

Amu : !NO DIGAS NADA,NO QUIERO OIRTE...TU...TU...LARGATE DE AQUI!

Despues de la pelea,Amu se habia ido corriendo de la casa,su madre trató de detenerla pero fue llego al parque donde se encontro con Ikuto con primera vez cuando era pequeñ salieron las charas de Amu.

Miki : Amu-chan¿no crees que has sido muy egoista?

Amu : Lo se Miki,es solo que...no me quiero separar de el.

Dia : Amu-chan,comprendo lo que sientes,hay mucho dolor en ti,pero trata de siendo muy egoista,pensando solo en ti,Ikuto no se quiere ir,pero esta es una gran oportunidad para el¿entiendes,Amu-chan?

Amu : Dia...si entiendo.

Dia : Me alegro ahora ve y disculpate con Ikuto.

Amu : Si.

Amu fue corriendo a su casa pero Ikuto ya no se encontraba ahí le dijo a su madre que pasaria la noche en casa de Ikuto,su madre dudo un momento pero acepto y Amu fue a coger un poco de ropa,fue a buscarlo a su casa y tocó la la casa salio Ikuto.

Ikuto : Amu...pensé que no me querias ver.

Amu : He recapacitado,vine a pedirte perdón por ser tan egoí siento.

Ikuto : No me pidas perdón,soy yo el que debo siento.

Amu : No,e sido muy egoista,pensando solo en mi y no darme cuenta de lo que sientes,pero antes de que te vayas pasado mañana...

Ikuto : ¿Que pasa?Pideme lo que sea.

Amu (nerviosa) : H-h-hazme...t-t-t-tuya.

Ikuto se sorprendio mucho al oir la peticion de la chica,pero no dudo ni un segundo en tomar su cuerpo y hacerla noche fue muy especial para Amu,ella estaba a punto de perder su trató de ser suave,pero ella aunque no lo dijera estaba sufriendo,sin embargo esa noche fue la mas feliz de todas para ellos.A la mañana siguiente :

Ikuto : Tengo hambre¿puedes preparar algo?

Amu asintio con la cabeza,pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo dolia y no podia levantarse,Ikuto se dio cuenta de eso.

Ikuto : Lo siento,anoche te hize mucho daño.

Amu : Lo se,pero no me arrepiento,ahora se que todo este dolor valio la pena si fue por noche fue muy especial para mi,y te lo debo a ti.

Ikuto sonrio y ayudo a Amu a levantarse,la dejo sola en la habitacion para que se pusiera el uniforme mientras el fue a comprar para hacer el llegar a la tienda,muchas chicas se pararon frente a el y una se le llamaba Asuka.

Asuka : Hola guapo,haces los recados de tu mamá.

Ikuto (sin mirarla) : No,le preparó el desayuno a mi novia.

Al oír esto la muchacha y las demas chicas de separaron de llegó a su casa y preparó el desayuno para Amu,quien aun no podia moverse subio a su cuarto.

Ikuto : ¿Ya te puedes levantar?

Amu : Si,ya estoy .

Ikuto : Me alegro,el desayuno esta listo.

Ambos bajaron juntos y despues se fueron,ella a la secundaria y el a la universidad,ambas escuelas estaban conectadas,por eso el podia ir a ver Amu en la hora del Amu las clases pasaron muy rapido y llego la hora del descanso y Ikuto aprovecho para ir a verla,muchas chicas se amontonabam a su alrededor y Amu logró escuchar una conversacion de unas chicas que se dirigian a la entrada de la escuela.

Nanako : Hey Ayane,¿escuchaste los rumores?

Ayane : Si,¿no me digan que es cierto?

Momoka : Claro que si,un chico esta parado en la pregunto a quien estara esperando.

Nanako : Vamos a ver.

Amu se sorprendio no podia ser otro que Ikuto.Y entonces fue corriendo a la entrada.Y sin ninguna duda,ahí estaba intento acercarse para que la viera pero las demás chicas la empujaban y le impedian el Amu empezo a gritar para que la oyera.

Amu : Ikuto,estoy aqui,Ikuto.

Ikuto escucho los gritos de Amu y se dirigio hacia ella,las demas chicas se le quedaron mirando con fuego en los ojos y ellos se alejaron de ahí,pero el tiempo juntos paso rapido y era hora de volver a tiempo paso rapido y las clases acabaron,Amu fue a la universidad de Ikuto para esperarlo,todos se le quedaron mirando como diciendo"que hace aqui una cría"o"que chica de secundaria mas guapa"o"a quien estara esperando,no es mas que una cria".Ikuto caminaba hacia la salida mientras sus amigos se le acercaron.

Daisuke : Hey,Tsukiyomi ¿has oido el rumor?

Ikuto : No.

Takuma : Una chica de secundaria,esta en la entrada,es muy guapa,¿y si me la ligó?

Daisuke : Yo te apoyo,colega.

Takuma iba a salir corriendo a la entrada pero Ikuto lo agarró y le pegó.

Takuma : Pero tio,¿que te pasa,te has vuelto loco?

Mientras en la entrada se expandio el rumor de que Ikuto se estaba peleando.

Minami : Oye Suzuka¿has oido?Tsukiyomi-senpai se esta peleando con Takuma-senpai.

Al oir esto Amu salio corriendo a donde estaba Ikuto peleando,se infiltro en la pelea y trato de detener a Ikuto mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos a ella.

Amu : ¡Ikuto,detente porfavor!

Pero por accidente Amu recibio un golpe de Ikuto dejandola insconciente,se habia pegado en la cabeza y le sangraba,las demás chicas se asustaron y empezaron a se desespero y empezo a gritar.

Ikuto : ¡AMU!¡RESPONDE AMU,HABRE LOS OJOS!¡AMU!

HOLA!

Ufff ni yo me lo esperaba, que trágico por dios. Comoes muy trágico, voy a compensaros subiendo el capítulo seis jeje. Bueno aquí les dejo

CHAO!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 : ESTOY EMBARAZADA.

Al despertarse Amu se encontraba en el hospital aun insconciente,su familia llegó enseguida y preguntaron por condujeron a la habitacion de Amu y a su lado estaba Ikuto culpandose por lo aparecio el doctor que la atendia.

Midori : Doctor ¿como esta nuestra hija?

Rima y Yukito : ¿Como esta nuestra hermana?

El doctor : No se preocupen ella y el bebé estan fuera de peligro,pero habrá que dejarla aquí un tiempo.

Al oir esto todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos.

Tsumugo : Un momento doctor ¿a que se refiere con "bebé"?

El doctor : Ah,¿no lo sabían?Su hija esta embarazada.

Todos en la habitacion se quedaron boquiabiertos.

El doctor : Y bien,¿quien es el padre?

Todos miraron a Ikuto.

Ikuto : Con la unica persona con la que ella a estad0 es quiere decir que...

El doctor : Exacto joven,va a ser ,su novia esta esperando un bebé.

Al oir esto los ojos de todos los presentes se llenaron de Amu era muy joven,sus padres sabían que tarde o temprano esto pasaria y ya estaban corazon de Ikuto se lleno de alegria pero a la vez de confusion pues tenia que elegir entre : estudiar musica en el extranjero o quedarse con Amu y su hijo que crecía en el vientre de esta.Y al final se decidio podia ir a estudiar al extranjero y volver en 5 añ se lo comento a los padres de Amu y estuvieron de acuerdo al dia siguiente Ikuto se habia marchado al el tiempo y Amu se recupero de saber que Ikuto se habia ido y siempre lo llego el momento despues de nueve meses Amu iba a dar a parto duro 6 horas.

La enfermera : ¡Felicidades!Tiene usted una hija preciosa.

Amu : ¿Me deja verla?

La enfermera : Claro,aqui tiene.

Amu cargó en brazos a la niña.Y se sintio la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Amu : Hola pequeña,eres muy linda y blanca como la llamaras...Ushio.

Pasada una semana,en la casa entraron a robar y secuestraron a la niña para darsela a otra familia y dejaron a otra bebé en su lugar,la familia sufrio mucho pero decidieron quedarse con la otra bebé,la niña tenia una cadenita con su nombre en ella,se llamaba Utau y dio la casualidad de que Ushio tambien tenia una cadenita con su nombre puesto en ella,pero con la diferencia de que su cadena ponia "Ushio Hinamori"

HOLA!

Y ya empieza el tema del bebé vamos a ver que pasa en el proximo cap.

CHAO!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 : CINCO AÑOS VUELVE.

Utau ya era una niña de 5 años,crecia hermosa y saludable y era alegre,llena de energia,en ocaciones seria,era una niña inquieta e intranquila algunas veces,era timida,le encantaba la musica y ser cantante era su sueño.

Un dia llegó a la casa un hombre con una pertenecia que entregarles.

Repartidor : Señorita,esto es para usted,un hombre llamado Ikuto Tsukiyomi me pidio que se lo entregase y que le diera esta carta.

Amu : ¿Ha dicho...Ikuto...Tsukiyomi?

Repartidor : Si...eh¿se encuentra bien?Esta palida.

Utau : Mamá ¿quien es?

Amu : ...

Utau : Mamá¿estas bien?

Amu : Utau hija,vuelve adentro con tus abuelos.

Utau : Si mamá.

Utau obedecio a su madre y volvio adentro.

Amu : Digame señor,¿cuando le entregaron esto?

Repartidor : Hoy mismo.

Amu : ¿Me podria decir la direccion de el hombre que le dio esto?

Repartidor : Si claro,tome.

Amu : Gracias.

Cuando el repartidor le dio la direccion,Amu cogio el coche y metio adentro a Utau ,despues fueron directamente a la direccion del papel ahí se encontraba a una casa muy grande y entraron Amu y su hija se dirijeron a al salon y ahí de lo mas tranquilos estaban Ikuto y sus padres.

Amu : Ikuto¿podemos hablar?

Ikuto : Amu...¿que haces aquí?

Amu : Vine a hablar contigo.

Ikuto : ¿No ves que estoy ocupado en una reunion?

Amu : Lo que tengo que decirte es mas importante,es entre Utau,tu y yo.

Ikuto : ¿Utau ?¿Y esa quien es?

Amu : Acompañame y lo sabras.

Ikuto : Esta bien.

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada donde se encontraba una niña de rubios cabellos y ojos violetas amarrado con dos coletas.

Amu : Utau,ven te quiero presentar a alguien.

Utau : Si mamá.

Ikuto (pensó) : Mamá,por que le dice mamá,un momento,esta niña no será...

Amu : Ikuto,te presento a Utau,mi hija y...la tuya.

Ikuto : ¿Que,mi hija?

Amu : Si.

Ikuto : Amu,¿quieres decir que esta niña es mi hija?

Amu : Si.

Ikuto se quedo pensativo,ahora que lo pensaba esa niña tenia varias facciones suyas menos el pelo y el color de ojos.

Utau : Mamá¿quien es este hombre?

Amu : Es tu padre,Utau.

Utau : ¿Mi padre?

Amu : Asi es.¿No quieres saludarlo?Siempre preguntabas por el,bueno ahí lo tienes.

Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lagrimas de alegria,al conocer por fin a su padre.

Ikuto : Utau...

Utau : Papá,papá...¡PAPÁ,POR FIN TE CONOSCO!

En ese momento aparecieron los padres de Ikuto.

Su padre : ¿Ikuto,que es este alboroto?

Su madre : Aruto,calmate.

Aruto : Esta bien,tranquila Souko.

Souko : ¿Quien es esta linda niña?

Ikuto : Ella es...mi hija.

Aruto y Souko : ¿¡TU HIJA!

Ikuto : Si,es mi hija y de Amu.

Aruto : Ya veo,asi que esta niña es tu hija.

Souko : ¿Y cuando se creo la descendecia?

Amu : Cuando yo tenia 15 años y Ikuto 19.

Aruto : Ya veo,bueno como esta niña es descendiente de Ikuto,tendra que ser la futura heredera.

Amu : es mi hija y no permitire que se convierta en la heredera del imperio Tsukiyomi.

Aruto : Como quieras,sin embargo pongo una condicion,cuando esta niña cumpla los 18 años será presentada en sociedad como la hija de Ikuto.

Amu y Ikuto : Esta bien.

Utau : Mamá tengo sueño,vamonos.

Amu : Si,Utau.

Utau : Papá,ese violin que recibio mi mamá¿tu lo enviaste?

Ikuto : Así es,hija.

Utau : Es muy bonito¿me lo puedo quedar?

Ikuto : Claro,lo envie para ti.

Utau : ¿De verdad?

Ikuto : Si.

Utau : Que alegria me da.

Mientras Utau jugaba Ikuto y Amu se quedaron hablando.

Ikuto : Es una niña muy alegre.

Amu : Se parece a ti en la cara.

Ikuto : Y por dentro a ti,de echo se parece mas a ti que a mi.

Amu : Si,pero...tu y ella tienen algo en común.

Ikuto : A sí,¿que es?

Amu : A ambos os gusta la musica,y tocar el violin en noches de luna llena.

Ikuto : Me alegro.

HOLA!

Que bonito! por fin se conocen! No puedo decor más.

CHAO!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 : UTAU SE QUEDA SOLA.

Habia pasado una semana desde la visita a Ikuto y Utau se habia quedado con ese dia sucedio una familia de Amu fue atacada por unos ladrones y ellos murieron y Amu había desaparecido sin dejar Ikuto se entero de la noticia por la tele sintio que el mundo se venia abajo,habia perdido a Amu por segunda vez y esta vez era para siempre,pero aun tenia algo,a su hija Utau que estaba con el pero no sabia como decircelo a su pequeña Ikuto se lo dijo en los ojos de la pequeña niña se dejaron ver unas lagrimas.

Ikuto : No te preocupes Utau,yo te protegere y te hare lo dare todo.

Utau : ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Ikuto : Lo siento Utau,eso no es yo te cuidaré y te convertiras en mi heredera.

Utau : ¿De verdad?

Ikuto : Si,te lo por ahora te mandare a vivir con una familia conocida mia mientras arreglo unos asuntos.

Utau : Si,papá.

Ikuto : Allí viviras con mi otro hijo.

Utau : ¿Otro hijo?

Ikuto : Yo me he casado y el hijo de esa mujer sera tu hermano.¿OK?

Utau : Si papá.

Despues de esto Utau se fue a vivir con su nueva familia temporal.

Ayaka : Bienvenida pequeña.

Hikaru : Mamá¿quien es esta niña?

Haruto : Hikaru no corras.

Ayaka : O hijos sean amables con Utau,la pobrecita a pasado por mucho.

Hikaru : ¿Que traes en la espalda?

Utau : Es mi violin.

Hikaru : ¿Me dejas verlo?

Dicho esto el pequeño niño se lo quito a la fuerza.

Utau (llorando) : ¡Devuelvemelo,es !

Haruto : Hikaru,devuelveselo.

Hikaru : Si,nii-sama.

Utau : Gracias.

Haruto : De nada.

Despues de un tiempo Utau ya se habia acostumbrado a la casa.Y no se separaba de Haruto,cosa que a el le gustaba,pues le habia cogido cariño a la niñ un dia Hikaru llevo a Utau a jugar con el perro,pero este empezo a gruñirle y ella se asusto.

Hikaru : ¡Utau nee-chan!Cuidado.

Haruto pasaba por ahí y escucho el grito,al ver que Utau estaba acorralada corrio a el perro iba a morderla Utau cerro los ojos esperando la mordida pero no llego,cuando abrio los ojos vio que Haruto le pego al perro y este salio corriendo.

Haruto : ¿¡Estas bien,Utau!

Utau : Tenia miedo.

Hikaru : ¡Utau nee-chan!

Hikaru se le acerco corriendo a Utau pero antes de poder hacerlo Haruto lo aparto.

Hikaru : ¿nii-sama?

Haruto : No te le acerques,por tu culpa casi sale herida.

Dicho esto Haruto tomo a Utau en brazos y se la dia siguiente los tres estaban en el patio y Utau y Hikaru se peleaban por querer jugar con entre los tres decidieron jugar a las escondidas Haruto y Hikaru se escondian mientras Utau contaba,Hikaru se escondio detras de su perrita y Ikuto en un termino de contar y empezo a buscar.

Al primero que encontro fue a estaba siendo lamido por su perrita Betty.

Utau : Te encontré Hikaru.

Y despues encontro a Haruto subido en el arbol,Utau que estaba enamorada de Haruto sabia que ese era su escondite favorito.

Utau (con corazones en los ojos) : Harutooo,te encontre.

Despues se durmieron una siesta juntos,la madre de Haruto y Hikaru se les quedo viendo como dormian,en ese momento se alegro de que Utau hubiera llegado a su vida pues habia echo que Haruto y Hikaru estuvieran mas animados desde la muerte de su padre.

Despues de la siesta,Haruto y Utau hablaron un poco y como Utau queria mucho a Haruto dejo cogiera su violin siempre que quisiera.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 : UN AÑO DESPUES.

Utau y Hikaru se volvieron a Haruto tomo el violin de Utau y empezo a tocarlo mientras ella cantaba.

Cuando estaba jugando adentro de la casa la madre de Haruto y Hikaru les enseño una foto a los tres.

Utau (curiosa) : ¿Y ella quien es?

Ayaka : Ella se llama Ushio Hoshina y es prima de Haruto y Hikaru.

Haruto (emocionado) : Mamá¿cuando volvera Ushio?

Ayaka : Tranquilo Haruto,ella volvera al cumplir los 17 añ poco.

(Haruto tiene 9 años,Utau 8 y Hikaru y Ushio tienen 7)

Cuando Hikaru y Utau jugaban por el pasillo Hikaru se calló y se golpeo en la cabeza,cuando su madre se dio cuenta la familia se lo llevo rapidamente al hospital,mientras Utau lloraba desperadamente los doctores y enfermeras y la demás personas comentaban diciendo "probecita" o "tan joven y un familiar esta hospitalizado"al oir esto Haruto intento calmarla.

Haruto : Utau,no te preocupes Hikaru estara bien.

Utau : Pero...¡quiero verlo!Fue...fue mi culpa.

Haruto : No debes llorar,si lo haces nos tendran lastima.

Utau : ¿Y eso malo?

Haruto : No...pero es vergonzoso.

Utau : Esta bien no lloraré.

Haruto : Así me gusta.

Pasaron 10 años y los niños habian crecido,el padre de Utau se habia divorciado de Ayaka,pero aun asi ella seguia cuidando de dia volvia sin ellos saberlo Ushio se aparecio en la puerta de la casa.

Ushio : Holaaaaa,¿hay alguien?

Ayaka : Disculpe,señorita¿que desea?

Ushio : ¿Eres Ayaka?

Ayaka : Si,soy yo¿porque?

Ushio : ¡Que alegría!¿No te acuerdas de mi?Soy yo Ushio.

Ayaka : ¡Ushio,cuanto has crecido!

Ushio : Ah,¿donde estan Haruto y Hikaru?

Ayaka : Haruto esta en la preparatoria y Hikaru en el instituto.

Ushio : Tengo ganas de verlos,¿como serán ahora?

Mientras ellas hablaban Ushio le contó que se habia mudado para vivir con ellos y le dijo que no les dijera a Haruto y a Hikaru que ella habia vuelto porque queria una dia siguiente ella comenzaba la secundaria y al llegar vio a un grupo de chicos pasando y se quedo mirandolos y dos chicas se le acercaron y le hablaron de ellos,cuando mencionaron el nombre Hikaru,ella se dio cuenta de que el chico rubio era su primo y fue corriendo hacia el y lo abrazó.

Ushio : ¡HIKARU!

Hikaru : ¿Eh?Disculpa¿quien eres?

Ushio : Soy yo,tu prima,soy Ushio.

Hikaru : ¿Ushio,mi prima?

Ushio : Si soy yo.

Hikaru : No me lo puedo creer,cuanto has crecido.

Ushio : No exageres,tengo tu edad y soy de tu tamaño.

Hikaru (sonriente) : Es verdad,lo siento.

En otro lado,Haruto estaba en la preparatoria mientras las chicas gritaban locas su nombre.

Utau : ¡Haruto,esperame!

Haruto (emocionado) : Hola,Utau.

Utau (curiosa) : ¿Que te pasa?Te noto muy contento.

Haruto : Es que...

No le dejaron terminar porque en ese momento aparecio Hikaru.

Hikaru : ¡Haruto nii-sama!

Haruto : ¿Que pasa Hikaru?

Hikaru : Regreso...regreso...regreso Ushio.

Haruto (exaltado) : ¿Donde esta?

Hikaru: En...en...en la entrada.

Haruto fue corriendo hacia la entrada,ahí se encontro a una chica de pelo rosa y ojos dorados y ambos se miraron fijamente.

Ushio : ¿Eres Haruto?

Haruto : Si¿y tu eres Ushio?

Ushio : Si,soy yo.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10 : LOS CELOS DE Y RIVALES.

Utau : Harutooooo¿que pasa?

Ushio (alegre) : ¡No me lo puedo creer!¿De verdad eres Haruto?

Haruto : Si,soy yo.

Ushio (sonriente) : Cuanto tiempo,me alegro de que has cambiado.¿Y ella quien es?

Utau : Hola,soy Utau Tsukiyomi.

Ushio : Mucho gusto Utau,espero que nos llevemos bien.

Utau : Claro,siempre y cuando no te acerques mucho a Haruto.

Ushio : ¿Eh?Pero si...viviré con ustedes.

Haruto,Hikaru y Utau : ¿¡EEEEEEEH!

Ushio : Jejeje.

Ya en casa.

Todos : Ya llegamos.

Ayaka : Oh,bienvenidos.

Ushio : ¿Que hay de comer?

Ayaka : Ramen,arroz,pescado y un pastel y bebidas,para celebrar tu llegada.

Utau : Oye Ushio,cambiate y sal,quiero hablar contigo.

Ushio (extrañada) : ¿Eh?¿Porque?

Utau : ¡Solo hazlo!

Ushio : Esta bien.

Despues de cambiarse,se fueron.

Utau : Quiero que me digas que relacion tienes con Haruto.

Ushio : (burlona) : ¿Por que?

Utau : ¡Por que si!

Ushio (sacando la lengua) : No...te...lo...diré.

Utau : Mas te vale...que me lo digas.

Ushio : Y si no quiero.

Utau : Si no quieres...te interrogare.

Ushio : ¿Eh?

En ese momento,a Utau le salio un aura maligna y Ushio se asusto.

Ushio salio corriendo,mientras era perseguida por que llegaron a un puente.

Utau : ¡Dimelo!¿Que relacion tienes con el?

Ushio : ¡Solo somos primos y hicimos una promesa de pequeños!Ademas¿que te importa?

Utau : ¡Me importa mucho!

En un descuido,Utau empujo a Ushio y ella se cayó por el puente.

¿? : Ushio-chan,has cambio de personalidad.

Ushio : ¿Eh?¿Quien eres?¿Como lo hago?

¿? : ¡Soy Ran y soy tu guardian en ti!

En ese momento una luz rosa surgio y de ella salio Ushio disparada hacia el cielo,volando y dejando sorprendida a Utau.

Utau : ¿Transformacion de personalidad?

Ushio : Aaaaaaa,esta muy alto.

Ran : Ushio-chan,no dejes de confiar o perderas la...transformacion.

La transformacion se fue y Ushio cayó hacia abajo,cerro los ojos esperando el golpe,pero nunca los ojos y vio que alguien la cargaba.

Haruto : Sabia que esto pasaria,menos mal que llegue a tiempo.

Ushio : Haruto,gracias.

Utau : Ushioooo¿estas bien?Lo siento mucho.

Haruto (enfadado) :¡En que pensabas Utau,casi pudo morir!

Ushio : Haruto,no te enfades,fue un mas,fue mi culpa.

Haruto : ¿Esperas que te crea eso?Lo vi todo.

Ushio : Por favor,aun asi...¡No la regañes!

Utau : Ushio...

Haruto : Esta bien,vá hoy lo dejare pasar.

Utau y Ushio (emocionadas) : ¡Gracias!

Utau : Muchas gracias,Ushio.

Ushio : De nada,para eso estan las amigas.

Utau (con fuego en los ojos) : Si...pero aun asi,no perdere contra amigas y rivales,por el amor de Haruto.

Ushio (con fuego en los ojos) : Estoy de acuerdo.

En ese momento,escucho la misma de antes.

Ran : ¡Viva,viva Ushio-chan!

Haruto,Utau y Ushio : ¿Eh?


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11 : SE DESCUBRE UN GRAN SECRETO.

En ese momento,de un huevo salio un pequeño ser rosa,con traje de animadora.

Ran : Hola, Ran y naci de tu deseo de ser honesta y atletica.

Ushio : ¿Ran?¿Tu eres la que me hablo antes?

Ran (alegre) : ¡Si!Toma...

Ushio : ¿Que son?

Ran : Son otros guardianes chara que naceran en unos dias.

Ushio : ¿Eeeeeh?¿Dos mas?

Ran (alegre) : ¡Si!¿Eh?Ushio-chan.

Ushio : ¿Que pasa?

Ran : Noto la presencia de mas de ellos.

Ushio : ¿Eh?Utau,Haruto¿ustedes tambien tienes?

Haruto y Utau : Bueno...pues..esto...Si

Ushio (contenta) : ¡Que alegria!Me alegra saber que no soy la unica.

Haruto : Bueno,ya vamonos que se hace tarde.

Ushio y Utau : ¡Si!

Dicho esto se marcharon a dia siguiente dos voces extrañas despertaron a Ushio.

¿? : ¡Despierta Ushio-chan!

Ushio : ¿Eeeeeeh?¿Quien es?

Ushio abrio los ojos como platos al ver que sus otras dos charas habian salido de sus huevos.

¿? : Hola Amu-chan,yo soy Miki,soy tu lado inteligente y artistico.

¿? : Y soy Suu,tu lado caritativo y experto en tareas domesticas.

Ushio : ¿De verdad?Que bien.

En eso Ushio bajo a la cocina y encontro a un hombre extraño,el la miro y vio que la chica se parecia mucho a acerco a ella y la agarro,ella se asusto y le dijo que la soltará pero el no hizo caso y se fijo en las facciones de la chica y en efecto era identica a ella,entonces vio el collar que traia y ponia "Ushio Hinamori".Haruto que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento,vio a Ikuto que el padre Utau agarrando fuertemente a Ushio y fue rapidamente a apartarlo de ella.

Haruto (enfurecido) : ¿¡QUE CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO!

Ikuto (sorprendido) : Eh...yo...solo estaba...

Utau : Padre.¿Que ocurre?

Ikuto : Utau,enseñame tu collar.

Utau (extrañada) : Eh...

Ikuto : ¡Rayos!Solo pone tu nombre.¿No tienes algo más?

Utau : Bueno...tengo una foto mía que mamá guardo me dio antes de morir,pero no conosco a la gente que sale en ella.

Ikuto : ¿Me la enseñarias?

Utau : Si,la tengo aquí en el bolsillo,siempre la traigo conmigo.

Todos los presentes vieron la foto y Ikuto y Ushio quedaron impresionados.

Ushio : ¡Esos son mis padres!Pero...¿por esta Utau en la foto?

En ese momento aparecío Ayaka,que lo habia observado todo y decidio contarles su mayor secreto del cual hace 4 años que se había enterado.

Ayaka : Verán...yo puedo explicarlo todo.

Haruto : Madre...

Ikuto : Explicanosló.

Ayaka : Verá en realidad no es prima de Haruto y Hikaru.A ella la intercambiaron por otra bebé que había sido secuestrada y esa bebé era la verdadera hija de los bebé se llamaba Utau Hoshina y eras tú,Utau.

Utau (sorprendida) : ¿¡Yo!

Ayaka : Si.

Utau : ¡Entonces!¿¡Quien es Ushio en realidad!

Ayaka : Ushio,es tal y como lo dice su collar hija de la familia Hinamori.

Ikuto : eres la verdadera hija de Amu y la mía.

Ushio : Eso parece.

Utau : Lo que significa que yo...soy la verdadera prima de Ikuto.Y tu eres mi tía.

Ayaka : Así es,Utau.

Ikuto : Bueno en ese caso,Ushio haz tu maleta.

Ushio : ¿Porque?

Ikuto : Tenemos que ir a tu baile de presentacion en la aristocracia y conocer a tus ,si es posible acompañanos.

Utau : Si.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 : BAILE DE PRESENTACIÓ FUIMOS FELICES.

Al llegar a la mansion de Ikuto,los tres fueron directamente a hablar con los padres de esté y aclarar el asunto.

Despues de eso,decidieron que como nadie conocia a Utau ni a Ushio,harían como si nada hubiera pasado y Ushio sería presentada como la hija de Ikuto en la alta sociedad y despues podria elegir donde vivir y allí o en otro lugar.

Había llegado el dia del baile y Ushio lucía un hermoso vestido blanco que al verla los invitados todos quedaron asombrados.

Aruto : Señoras y Señ un placer presentarles a mi nieta Ushio razones personales no había podido ser presentada ante la sociedad pero ahora esta aquí,frente a ustedes.

Ushio : Soy Ushio Tsukiyomi,es un placer.

Invitado 1 : Vaya,es encantadora.

Invitado 2 : Deben estar muy orgullosos de ella.

Invitada 3 : Fijense en su vestido,es hermoso y le queda muy bien.Y ella es tan hermosa.

Había pasado una semana desde la se había enamorado de Haruto y su amor era correspondido.

Utau decidió darse por vencida y buscar un nuevo amor.

Hikaru habia conocido a una chica llamada Yuuko y empezaron una relacion.

Despues de 5 años Ushio y Haruto vivían juntos y tenían una vida felíz.

Haruto le había propuesto matrimonio a Ushio y se casarian en unos mismo paso con Utau y con Hikaru.

FIN

Tsss Muy rápido no? Conozco a alguien que es muy impaciente...

Esperamos que les haya gustado

CHAO!


End file.
